


If Venus Lived in 'Quo'

by RAW_SYNTH3TICA



Category: Shame (2011)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, M/M, Male Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/pseuds/RAW_SYNTH3TICA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that little gay BDSM club? A slightly extended scene between Brandon & that unnamed guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Venus Lived in 'Quo'

**Author's Note:**

> ALL IS FICTIONAL & NOT MINE  
> enjoy~!

Brandon walked through the sex club. The complete lack of women red-flagging to him that only men flogged by the pair to fuck each other. The rooms in the back alit red as pinched labia lips, he breathed hard in the heavy air, laced with the many beats, but drowned out by groans and hips slapping against hips or cheeks. His eyes could barely help themselves to drink in bodies in all ways different but eking out it’s familiarity, from the hair lining chests, to the dicks buried in mouths, cupping hands, and inevitably in muscular asses. Something drew him further into the back, to the many bodies on display in all it’s dirtied glory, the air once again dizzying his senses as he smelled the many flavors of lube, sweat and cum. 

Hands grabbed his vest and threw him against the nearest wall. Firm lips welcomed his mouth to open as his teeth scraped against a tongue neither shy or small and dainty, but everything opposite of all that was female. Minute old cigarettes, a shot of arak, sweat and worn leather summed up the kiss that moved to his neck, the scratchy mouth licked and lazily bit at his adam’s apple and collarbone. Brandon pushed the faceless head down to his belt line, the man below him knew with obvious intent to pull the sweatpants off his slim hips, but also used his mouth to part the boxer briefs until the slit revealed the gleaming hardness. 

Brandon grit his teeth as a large tongue left a quickly cooling trail over his cock, he fought the impulse to tear his underwear off himself and fuck the face all his anger allowed, but he waited off the glow behind his eyes as it grew to darken and cloud his vision. The hard hands unzipped his vest and pulled the sweatshirt up while the thumb tip traced twin lines up his abdomen, over his heaving ribcage and over his expanding pictorials. His breath coming in long heavy draws and gasps, he grabbed the shoulders and gripped the bunched leather in both hands. The man below him chuckled deeply and took another taste, the hot tongue stabbing through the boxer-slit and earning a breathy shout from above. 

His hips shook from the tiny pressure of tongue darting over his too hard cock, the hands holding up his sweatshirt pressed against his pecs, the thick thumbs unhooking in order to press the erect discs that became of his nipples. Brandon stood frozen and completely tense, every fiber snapping immediately and rigid to the other man’s tiny licks made him painfully weak, completely horribly self-aware and unable to bottle up every shouted hiss. The wet organ nibbled the skin covered by the boxer’s hem until the stubble-laced mouth took a gentle bite of his hipbone, the tongue worked circles behind the lips over his unblemished hips. 

He held on for dear life to the leather of the man’s jacket lapel, his fingers digging in as the mouth pulled off his hip, he glanced down to see a dark red robust bruise over his left hipbone, and eyes staring up at him. Black and red-rimmed in the lighting, he lost thought in the dilated irises, as if death in the arms of a man were not enough, but giving away his heart was the price of trying out said-man’s mouth for the first time. Those long arms reached far enough to take the lifted sweatshirt end and tuck it behind Brandon’s head, all while his arms still threaded through the sleeves, the unusual act had two advantages and disadvantages. The first being that the fabric behind his head tensed if he held his head high the way he preferred, but in turn pushed his chest forward and pronounced their shape and size, which he did so as not to have his eyes gazing straight Down at the man below him. 

He now noticed that the man had thick fuck-me lips and aim-here stubble, he went by the entire fact that this man might one day come across him on the street and invite All his buddies to the Brandon Gangbang. Fright kept him from laughing inwardly to the little joke, the other man instantly noticed, those dark fingers pinched his nipples, he mewed and threw his own hands over his lips in humiliation as if being in such a position did not at first give him a clue to the notion. He disengaged himself to leave when those hands clutched his hips and flipped him around to face the wall. He knew how this went, a ‘normal’ guy taking cock up the ass unprepared, he gets ass-fucked and stumbles home with a funny walk to remember the night with…and a bit of cum leaking while limping home. 

The guy kissed his ass cheeks, each lip planted softly upon both mounds, as if Worshipping him, he grit his teeth painfully as he waited for the torture to begin. Teeth instead nibbled softly on his tailbone, fingers working his cheeks apart as the same tongue darted in, stroking wet circles around his perineum and opening, his knees shook as one hand reached between his legs, a thick forefinger rubbing over his cock head. The tongue then delved easily into his ass, the muscles squeezing upon it’s exit, he shouted as a forefinger reached into him unsuspectingly, the finger stilled as did Brandon. The pants having disappeared as soon as he forgot about them made no hindrance as a hand grabbed one knee, and made him turn around while lifting his leg over the head to nestle comfortably on a broad shoulder. 

The worn leather felt pleasurably foreign to him on the backs of his naked knee, a shout burst from his lips when the mouth swallowed his cock in one gulp. The hot throat muscles working away in tight confining coils about his length, the room spun with each suck that seemed to come from the other man’s chest, as if the guy was ready to Inhale his entire length through his body. Brandon’s eyes overflowed, the scalding gravity of the mouth too much for him to handle, he mewled almost femininely as an occupied palm squeezed around his pectoral and twisted his nipple hard. He thrust forward into the appreciatively groaning orifice, one of his hands found the close-shaved black ringlets, he ran his palm over the dark skin behind the man’s neck, feeling the inner muscles work in succession and fluid coordination. 

The finger in his ass slowly pushed past the first joint, he moaned heartily as his cock hit behind the man’s head, at the same time with the throat contracting and sucking back as hard and as much as possible. Brandon took his free hand and sucked on two fingers, he felt as if he were consuming himself while being consumed, weightless electricity boiling from the tips of his limbs and building under his navel, he shoved his cock hard into the eager mouth. The finger pierced him but struck something inside that made him seize at the instant impact turning his body into a whimpering slave to his needs, the fingertip struck again and his cock leaked. He thrust his hips forward through the thick lips, he threw his head side to side as a wonton groan fired up nerve endings around his cock, sending shocks climbing and tangling through his legs. 

The finger began pushing and rubbing directly on and around his prostate, the other large hand pinching and twisting his nipple, the vibrations grew more intense and deeper. Brandon held as much as his body could, but he spilled each drop wrung from his core, the dull glow behind his eyes overtaking him, his muscles seizing to near-cramping extremes. He gave a final shout as the mouth sucked hard and brought him back to life, the lips disengaged from his cock, he heard a deep voice say, “Again?”

**Author's Note:**

> right after FINALLY watching 'Shame', my plot-bunny went & humped my brain until this fic was impregnated & born. :3  
> praise for Fassbender's acting: he made HET more 'normal'


End file.
